The Brotherhood
by jojo1983
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de MajorBookworm94. Un tout petit détails change et c'est une histoire complète qui est réécrite. Sirius Black et Harry Potter se rencontrent à Azkaban. Ils sont tous deux innocents et s'échappent ensemble. Pendant ce temps, leurs anciens amis craignent pour leur vie. Relation Père/fils, pas de slash, UA à partir de la troisième année.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : **The Brotherhood

**Auteur : **MajorBookworm94

**Etat de la fiction : **terminée

**Nombre de chapitre :** 51

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur cette fiction qui appartient à MajorBookworm94 tout comme je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages de cette histoire qui appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ Bonjour à tous._

_Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction. J'ai choisi cette fiction car elle traite d'un sujet que j'aime assez, Harry à Azkaban et l'influence d'un tout petit acte sur une vie. _

_Il ne s'agit pas d'un slash contrairement à mon autre traduction, mais d'une belle histoire de famille. La suite de cette fiction est déjà en ligne, je compte la traduire aussi dès que j'aurais finie celle-ci. Bonne lecture à tous._

**Prologue  
**  
Les cellules d'Azkaban étaient exceptionnellement silencieuses, en ce jour de visite pour l'inspection annuelle du le ministre de la Magie. Les Détraqueurs avaient été, bien sûr mis au repos. Cornelius Fudge ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le risque de se heurter à eux. Au lieu de cela, les Aurors patrouillaient dans les couloirs, maintenant les prisonniers silencieux, pour ne pas troubler la paix de Fudge.

Le ministre marchait, les mains cachées dans les poches de sa cape alors qu'il regardait les cellule les unes après les autres, toutes remplies de prisonniers. La plupart étaient assis dans la pièce qui leur était réservée, tête baissée et une expression vide sur le visage. D'autres, les plus fous, criaient ou raillaient le ministre quand il passait devant leurs cellules.

Fudge avait adroitement ignoré Bellatrix Lestrange et son caquetage dérangé avant d'arriver devant une cellule se trouvant seulement quelques mètres plus bas que celle de la sorcière folle. A l'intérieur de cette cellule se trouvait Sirius Black. Il était assis sur son lit, regardant Fudge avec une curiosité polie. Pas un seul soupçon de folie ne se voyait sur son visage pâle.

"Bonne journée, le ministre," l'accueilli agréablement Sirius, inclinant la tête avec seulement une petite dose de respect.

"Black", répondit Fudge en guise de réponse. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Black semblait déraisonnablement sain d'esprit, malgré son ancienneté dans la prison.

«Vous passez une bonne journée?" Demanda Sirius, inclinant sa tête d'une manière presque canine.

Fudge bougea la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait sous son bras et répondit.

"Aussi bonne qu'elle le peut en visitant une prison."

Sirius hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le journal, chose que Fudge réalisa. «Avez-vous fini avec ça?" demanda Sirius.

"Avec quoi?" demanda Fudge, en regardant derrière lui.

"Le journal, bien sûr," répondit Sirius avec désinvolture.

"Je. .." Le ministre avait seulement apporté le journal pour lire pendant le voyage permettant de rejoindre l'île sur laquelle se trouvait Azkaban. Il devait normalement faire le chemin par cheminette jusqu'à l'île, mais tant la cheminée principale de l'île que celle du bureau de la sécurité étaient en cours de rénovation, et de ce fait, le réseau n'était pas disponible. Il avait été contraint de prendre le bateau, dans lequel les prisonniers étaient conduits sur l'île. C'était un voyage de quinze minutes sur l'océan en furie.

"Oui, je suppose que je n'en ai plus besoin," a finalement répondu Fudge.

"Je peux l'avoir, alors? Cela me manque beaucoup de ne plus pouvoir compléter les mots croisés tous les jours. C'était l'un de mes passe-temps favoris avant de finir à Azkaban», déclara Sirius.

Fudge hésita avant de répondre: «Non, je ne pense pas."

«Pff, quelle pitié ! » Répondit Sirius, puis il s'appuya contre le mur humide, rejetant clairement le ministre.

Un peu vexé, Fudge partit, prenant la Gazette du Sorcier avec lui.

Par cet acte, le ministre provoqua une faille dimensionnelle. Dans cette nouvelle dimension, Sirius ne verrait jamais Queudver perché sur l'épaule d'un certain garçon roux et de ce fait, il n'aurait aucune raison de tenter de sortir de prison durant la troisième année de son filleul à Poudlard.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, Harry n'apprendrait jamais l'existence de ce parrain emprisonné ni la vérité sur cette nuit fatidique Halloween qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, Croûtard ne serait jamais révélé comme un traître et ainsi il ne serait jamais contraint de quitter son existence paisible de rat de compagnie pour les enfants Weasley.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, Bartimus Crouch JR retrouverait l'âme de Voldemort à la place de Queudver, après avoir échappé à l'Imperius de son père. Dans cette nouvelle dimension, il sera capable de ressusciter Voldemort sans avoir à utiliser le sang de Harry Potter.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, Harry profita paisiblement de ses troisièmes et quatrièmes années à Poudlard, sans se douter que ce n'était pas la façon dont les choses devaient se dérouler.

Dans cette nouvelle dimension, en cinquième année de Harry, le destin rattrapera le garçon-qui-a-survécu, et il sera accusé à tort de crime et arrêté. Il sera envoyé à Azkaban sans procès, et ses amis fournissant les preuves de sa culpabilité.

Tous, cependant, ne croiront pas à sa culpabilité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un : La rencontre**

Dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban, un grand chien noir, aussi connu sous le nom de Patmol, était assis s'exposant aux faibles rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans sa cellule. Cette situation le ravisait. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, il n'avait pas eu une fenêtre dans sa cellule, mais depuis il avait été déplacé et désormais il pouvait bénéficier de cet ajout appréciable C'était cependant la première fois que le soleil daignait se montrer depuis son déplacement et Patmol était déterminé à profiter de tous les rayons qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Il aurait préféré se mettre au soleil sous sa forme humaine, malgré le fait qu'il attraperait sans doute un coup de soleil, mais avec les Détraqueurs autour, il préférait éviter de prendre forme humaine. Les Aurors qui patrouillaient occasionnellement cependant, s'attendaient à voir un homme dans sa cellule pas un chien quand ils passaient et il devait donc rester très vigilant.

S'il écoutait attentivement, il pouvait facilement entendre les cris des autres détenus, tandis que les Détraqueurs parcouraient la prison. Il n'y en avait heureusement pas près de lui pour le moment. Cela ne durerait pas longtemps, cependant. En plus des cris, Patmol pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre les rochers de l'île d'Azkaban.

Il avait aimé le bruit des vagues qui se meurent sur la plage. Avant. Désormais, ce bruit le tourmentait. Il était le symbole d'une liberté qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Repoussant au loin ses pensées qui pouvaient le distraire, Patmol se concentra sur les autres bruits de la prison. Les rats pouvaient être entendus, courant le long des murs. Soudain, les oreilles de Patmol se redressèrent sur sa tête. Oui, il y avait bien le bruit d'une patrouille d'Aurors. Qui que ce soit, ils erraient à l'étage inférieur. Écoutant de manière plus approfondie encore, Patmol réalisa que les bruits de pas qu'il entendait appartenaient à plusieurs personnes. Il semblait y avoir plus ou moins trois personnes. Pire encore, ils venaient dans sa direction.

Maudissant sa malchance, Patmol s'appuya sur le peu de magie qui n'avait pas été vidé de son âme épuisée et se concentra sur sa forme humaine. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'un homme en haillons se trouve exactement là où Patmol avait été quelque instant avant.

Sirius leva son visage vers le soleil et profit de sa chaleur pendant les quelques minutes qu'il avait avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Dès qu'il pu entendre les pas des Aurors avec ses oreilles humaines, il monta sur ses pieds et regarda à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Autour de lui, les autres prisonniers faisaient de même. Ce n'était pas juste une patrouille de surveillance, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait deviner.

Après quelques instants d'attente, le trio est arrivée vue. Entre deux Aurors, un garçon, clairement un nouveau prisonnier, était trainé de force. La tête du garçon était retombée sur son torse et Sirius ne pouvait pas voir clairement son visage, mais il pouvait dire qu'il était jeune.

Sirius se déplaça vers l'arrière de sa cellule quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de sa cellule et s'arrêtèrent. Il regarda silencieusement les Aurors ouvrirent la cellule en face de la sienne et pousser le garçon dedans.

Renfrogné, Sirius se réinstalla sous les rayons de soleil. Il avait bien aimé avoir une cellule vide en face de la sienne. Cela lui avait permis de garder son secret beaucoup plus facilement. Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait ainsi pas quelqu'un qui pouvait surveiller en permanence chacun de ses mouvements. Son intimité allait lui manquer.

Les Aurors partirent après avoir verrouillé la cellule derrière eux, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, jetant des regards méprisants aux prisonniers qui regardaient maintenant avidement la cellule précédemment vide, en essayant d'obtenir un aperçu du nouveau détenu.

Le garçon se retourna et se frotta ses poignets, qui avaient été menottés. Il est retombé sur son lit avec un regard sombre et Sirius prit le temps de l'étudier. Des cheveux noirs corbeau encadraient son visage, qui était déjà très pâle. Son visage lui révéla également qu'il était bien jeune, probablement même pas encore sortit de l'école, non pas que cela ait de l'importance pour lui désormais. Il avait une constitution légère et semblait mal nourrit.

Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il sentait des souvenirs fanés voulant faire surface Sirius crut reconnaître le garçon, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Selon toute vraisemblance, le garçon avait été juste un bambin quand Sirius avait été jeté sans ménagement en prison. Peut-être qu'il avait-il connu l'un de ses parents?

Creusant dans ses souvenirs, Sirius fouilla son esprit à la recherche de la personne à qui le garçon ressemblait. Tout à coup, le souvenir vint à lui et Sirius eut le souffle coupé à la révélation.

"James!"

Le garçon leva les yeux, le regardant avec méfiance.

"Mais alors cela veut dire que tu es ..." Sirius s'arrêta quand leurs regards se croisèrent et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Le garçon avait les yeux verts émeraude de Lily.

"Harry?

Harry Potter, le garçon que Sirius ne s'était jamais attendu revoir un jour, le regarda avec étonnement, puis hocha la tête.

"Harry! C'est toi," souffla Sirius, s'avançant pour obtenir une meilleure vue de son filleul. Harry recula, méfiant.

«Je suis Sirius, ton parrain», se présenta Sirius.

"Mon quoi?" Demanda Harry, la confusion clairement inscrite sur son visage.

«Ton parrain, bien sûr," répéta Sirius, puis il fronça les sourcils. «Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, alors?"

Harry secoua la tête.

«J'étais le meilleur ami de ton père. Eh bien, pour être totalement honnête avec Lunard," expliqua Sirius.

Harry le dévisagea. "Je ne ..." commença-t-il, mais il secoua la tête, comme s'il s'était lui-même mentalement réprimander. Puis, il recula plus loin dans sa cellule, et les ombres le couvrant, cachant son visage à Sirius.

Sirius soupira, puis réalisa à qui il parlait. «Attende une minute. Que faite-tu ici?" demanda-t-il.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel Sirius pensa que Harry ne répondait pas, mais soudain il dit, «Quel droit avez-vous de me demander cela alors vous êtes ici vous-même?"

Sirius se tut, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question. C'était la vérité. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question. Sans oublier qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment informer Harry de ses crimes supposés pour l'instant. "Oh oui, Harry, j'ai été accusé d'avoir trahi tes parents et d'avoir tué une dizaine de personnes," Ce n'était pas une entrée en matière idéale.

Encore immensément curieux, mais capable de contrôler son impatience grâce aux années à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, Sirius ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il est retourné dans sa cellule ou le soleil avait presque complètement disparu, décider à patienter qu'Harry s'ouvrir à lui de lui-même. Il était sûr que le garçon le ferait et à ce moment-là, Sirius raconterait à son filleul sur sa propre histoire. Avec un peu de chance, Harry le croirait, quand le moment sera venu…

Harry s'installa sur son lit, ayant probablement deviné qu'il n'allait pas obtenir une réponse, et Sirius ferma les yeux. Il sentait un Détraqueur se rapprochant, mais il n'avait pas encore envie de révéler son secret à Harry. Patmol devrait rester caché à l'intérieur de lui pour l'instant. Il avait traité avec les Détraqueurs dans sa forme humaine avant. Il pourrait le faire à nouveau.

Alors que le dernier rayon de soleil avait quitté sa cellule qui sombrait dans l'obscurité, le Détraqueur apparut de l'autre côté des barreaux et le froid se rependit sur Sirius. Il recula, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas utile.

Ouvrant les yeux, Sirius regardait silencieusement. Le Détraqueur se concentrait plus sur Harry. Des souvenirs plus frais signifiait un meilleur repas pour le Détraqueur. Si Sirius avait pu faire quelque chose pour arrêter le Détraqueur qui se nourrissant des souvenirs de Harry, il aurait pu se sentir coupable, mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne s'embarrassa pas de cette émotion inutile. Repoussant plusieurs de ses pires souvenirs qui faisaient toujours surface à l''avant de son esprit quand un Détraqueur était là, Sirius était juste soulagé que le Détraqueur n'était pas entièrement axée sur lui.

Cependant, alors qu'il regardait, ces pensées ont changé. Harry avait une réaction très forte au Détraqueurs, Sirius nota. Le garçon remuait et criait presque son agonie. Ses yeux étaient fermés hermétiquement alors qu'il revivait ses pires souvenirs. Puis, tout à coup, Harry s'évanouit, tombant sur le sol. Ses lunettes suivirent et produisirent un bruit sourd quand elles frappèrent le sol de pierre.

Le Détraqueur, après avoir fini son repas, parti, laissant Sirius se précipiter à l'avant de sa cellule. Il regarda impuissant son filleul, dont le visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, malgré le froid que le Détraqueur avait laissé derrière lui. Malgré son inconscience, le visage de Harry était figé dans une expression de douleur, et sa respiration était laborieuse.

Sirius retourna vers son lit à contre coeur et s'est assis sur lui, regardant toujours Harry intensément. Il se demandait ce que la vie d'Harry avait pu être, sans Lily et James pour l'élever, pour produire ce genre de réaction aux Détraqueurs. Il se demande aussi ce qu'Harry avait fait pour lui se retrouver dans une cellule à Azkaban. Et surtout, il se demandait comment il allait sortir Harry de là. Azkaban n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant.

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours de torture intense dès qu'un Détraqueur passait. Trois jours durant lesquels le froid était présent tout le temps. Trois jours à revivre sans cesse les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Trois jours depuis qu'il avait vu la lumière du jour. Pourtant, Harry se réjouissait. Pour la première fois, Harry avait réussi à rester conscient en présence d'un Détraqueur. Il savait qu'il devait célébrer les petites choses, ou il ne survivrait pas à Azkaban. Ainsi, il a laissé un petit sourire à éclairer sur son visage lors du départ du Détraqueur.

Etant pour la première fois relativement bien depuis qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, Harry regarda à travers l'allée vers la cellule adjacente. Installé sur la couchette, un gros chien noir dormait. Ou du moins, Harry supposait qu'il dormait.

Harry avait été très confus quand lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son état d'inconscience et il avait découvert que l'homme dans la cellule en face de lui avait disparu et qu'un chien était là à la place. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient une seule et même personne. L'homme lui avait expliqué brièvement, quand il avait fut Harry le fixer lorsqu'il avait repris forme humaine, que cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Les effets des Détraqueurs étant atténués, la nourriture n'ayant pas un gout aussi horrible et cela lui permettait même de se sentir à l'aise sur le sol de pierre.

C'était la seule chose que l'homme lui avait dit depuis le premier jour. Après cela, il avait gardé le silence, et était resté sous sa forme de chien, à moins qu'un Aurors se trouve à proximité de leurs cellules. Harry n'avait pas encore tenté d'aborder le sujet qui l'avait fait réfléchir tout ce temps.

Cet homme avait prétendu être son parrain. Il avait prétendu être le meilleur ami du père d'Harry. Il l'avait même appelé par son nom et le nom de son père.

Fixant le chien, Harry considéra aborder le sujet maintenant, mais il se ravisa presque immédiatement. Et si c'était tout simplement un jeu? Beaucoup de gens savaient sûrement l'identifier juste en voyant son visage. Il était, ou avait été, célèbre, après tout. Mais pourquoi l'homme avait-il qu'il était son parrain, à moins que ce soit vrai?

Le chien se leva brusquement et s'étira en baillant largement. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court instant avant qu'Harry se détourne en rougissant légèrement gêne d'avoir été vu durant son observation.

Le son du chien lapant l'eau attisa la curiosité d'Harry à nouveau. Harry descendit de son lit et se déplaça vers la sortie de la cellule pour s'asseoir à côté des barreaux. Le chien le regarda, inclinant la tête avec une curiosité évidente.

"Comment puis-je savoir si vous êtes vraiment mon parrain?" demanda doucement Harry, sachant que le chien serait en mesure de l'entendre clairement.

Le chien s'arrêta et en quelques instants, il avait repris sa forme humaine. Sirius se mit en position assise à côté des barreaux de sa cellule. "Je pourrais te raconter quelque chose à propos de James et Lily," suggéra Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. "James était amoureux de Lily bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne commença à sortir avec lui. En fait, ils n'ont commencé à se fréquenter en septième année, quand ils étaient préfet et préfète en chef", a déclaré Sirius.

Harry regarda Sirius à travers sa frange. «Je ne savais pas ça,"

"Personne ne te l'a jamais dit?" Demanda Sirius.

"Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre qui les a connu, outre quelques-uns des professeurs de Poudlard, mais ils semblent penser qu'il n'est pas professionnel de me parler de ce sujet," expliqua Harry.

Sirius se tut, digérant les paroles.

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment avant de dire: «Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai été emprisonné?"

Sirius leva les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

«Ça va surement paraitre stupide, mais je suis réellement innocent. J'ai été piégé. Ils ont tué mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai même pas eu un procès», murmura Harry.

Il y eu le silence pendant un long moment et Harry regretta immédiatement d'avoir révélé cela. L'homme devait probablement pensé qu'il était fou.

Puis, enfin, Sirius répondit: «C'est une sacré coïncidence. Ou ça ne l'est peut-être pas. Je n'ai jamais commis le crime pour lequel je suis ici non plus. C'était mon meilleur ami aussi. Et comme toi, j'ai été condamné sans procès," expliqua sombrement Sirius

Harry croisa le regard sincère et triste de Sirius et il comprit que l'homme ne mentait pas. Il pouvait voir la même émotion désespérée dans les yeux de Sirius que celle qu'il ressentait Il voulait juste que quelqu'un croire son histoire.

"Quel paire nous faisons», commenta Sirius, les bras croisés, regardant ses ongles.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Il étudia l'homme devant lui, puis prit sa décision

«Pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas de mon père les premières années ?" murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux timidement.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement.

"Elle le haïssait. Je crois que son terme favori pour lui était« crétin arrogant ». Je reprends ses termes exacts bien entendu," lui dit Sirius, sa voix franche désormais.

Harry leva les yeux vers Sirius. La stupéfaction se répandant en lui. Sirius répondit simplement avec un clin d'œil, puis enchaina avec une autre histoire concernant ses parents.

Harry se pencha en avant, contre les barreaux, et se contentant d'écouter, ravit d'être en mesure d'obtenir enfin des informations sur ses parents.

NDT : et voilà enfin la suite de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas trop tôt vous me direz, je suis d'accord avec vous.

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus fournis niveau scénaristique, mais il permet la rencontre entre Sirius et Harry. Et ce n'est pas tout mielleux comme dans beaucoup de fiction, donc j'avais bien aimé.

A bientôt pour la suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II – Le rituel**

C'était devenu un rituel quotidien pour les deux détenus : Ils s'asseyaient le plus près possible de la sortie de leurs cellules de manière à être le proche possible, et ils se racontaient les histoires de leur passé. Durant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, Harry avait raconté à Sirius presque toute l'histoire de sa vie, il lui avait même confié ses secrets les plus intimes, ceux qu'il n'avait même pas partagés avec Ron et Hermione. Sirius, de son côté, avait relaté à Harry tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son propre passé, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de choses à propos de James et Lily Potter. Au départ, il avait été choqué lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry ne savait pratiquement rien de ses parents, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait la liberté de peindre un portrait des parents d'Harry comme il le voulait, sans a priori, sans devoir se battre contre des idées préconçues.

Ce rituel les avait gardés tous les deux sains d'esprit ; Harry en particulier, car il ne disposait pas d'une forme animagus pour s'échapper quand la présence des détraqueurs devenait insoutenable. Sirius pour sa part utilisait Patmol de moins en moins au fil du temps. Avant qu'Harry n'arrive dans cet endroit, Sirius avait été prêt à abandonner et à arrêter le combat pour garder son esprit intact. Avec Harry là, il avait à nouveau un but dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes étaient d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre de Sirius, éclairement largement la zone et permettant au froid des Détraqueurs d'être légèrement repoussé.

"Pourquoi es-tu devenu animagus?" Demanda Harry.

Sirius leva les yeux. « Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Remus ?"

"Si tu l'as fait. C'était un loup-garou. Je suis au courant mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ta condition d'animagus? En quoi les deux choses sont liées ?"

Sirius avait l'air pensif. « Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Nous n'allions pas laisser une chose aussi insignifiante telle que Remus étant un loup-garou se mettre en travers de notre amitié. Nous avions décidé de rester ensemble, peu importe les obstacles. James, Peter et moi étions déterminés à passer la pleine lune avec Remus. Nous avons découvert que les animagus ne sont pas affectés par les morsures de loup-garou et nous avons décidé d'essayer. Cela nous a pris trois ans pour parvenir à nous transformer. »

Harry soupira. « J'avais une amitié comme ça autrefois. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour Ron et Hermione."

Sirius hocha la tête : « Quand nous sortirons de cet endroit, vas-tu contacter Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il

"Vas-tu contacter Remus ?" Contra Harry sans répondre.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Il est trop rationnel et analytique. Il ne voudrait pas croire en mon innocence, surtout avec toutes les preuves contre moi»

"Hermione est la même." Dit doucement Harry.

Il y eut un silence amical entre pendant que chacun était plongé dans les souvenirs de ses amis.

«S'il y avait quelqu'un que je voudrais chercher, il serait Ginny Weasley," ajouta Harry pensivement.

"N'est-ce pas que la petite sœur de Ron?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Elle était là, quand il est mort. Elle sait que ce n'était pas moi qui l'ai tué. Malheureusement, au moment où j'ai été arrêté, elle était à Ste Mangouste, dans le coma. Elle a aussi été attaquée."

Sirius eut l'air pensif à cela. "Qu'est-ce que le reste de sa famille pense ?"

Le regard d'Harry se couva de tristesse. «Ils pensent que je suis coupable, comme tout le monde»

Sirius hocha la tête avec sympathie, mais ensuite, il demanda de manière espiègle. "Cette fille Ginny, elle a les cheveux roux, non ?"

"C'est une Weasley, bien entendu qu'elle a les cheveux roux ?" Répondit Harry, regardant vers Sirius.

"Que faisais-tu à Pré au Lard avec elle ?" Demanda Sirius.

« J'étais avec Ron et Hermione aussi."

« Mais elle est la petite sœur de ton ami. Généralement, on ne passe pas de temps avec les frères et sœurs de ses amis.» Fit remarquer Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Hermione aussi."

«Est-elle jolie?"

«Oui,» admit Harry, «Mais cela ne veut rien dire."

Sirius sourit largement. "Lily était rousse, comme l'était la mère et grand-mère de James. Je pense que c'est le destin."

Harry leva les yeux. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont tous fini par se marier avec une rousse que je vais en faire autant.»

Sirius eut l'air pensif. «Tu sais, je suis certain que James m'a un jour raconté qu'il y avait réellement une légende concernant les Potter. Une malédiction aurait été jetée sur les hommes Potter afin qu'ils soient toujours obligés d'épouser des filles aux cheveux roux»,

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry dubitatif.

Sirius hocha la tête. «Par contre je ne me souviens pas quand et pourquoi il m'a raconté cela. Dommage,» a-t-il murmuré.

"Je ne crois pas un mot de cela," dit Harry, se penchant en arrière.

Sirius étudia le visage d'Harry. «Moi j'y crois. Seule une malédiction pourrait expliquer comment Lily a pu soudain tomber amoureuse de James après autant de temps. Nous avons tous été surpris quand elle a finalement accepté de sortir avec lui. En fait, James n'avait pas compris lui-même, et s'attendait à un rejet, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise finalement qu'elle avait réellement dit oui. Il a été mis en retenu pour faire trop de bruit, après cela, "

Harry sourit et Sirius enchaina avec une autre histoire, et même si il l'avait déjà raconté avant, cela n'avait aucune importance.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Patmol se leva soudainement de son lit quand il entendit un cri. Ce n'était pas un bruit inhabituel à Azkaban. Les prisonniers criaient tout le temps. Mais, cette fois, il était proche, et assez fort pour effrayer Patmol alors qu'il était plongé dans ses rêves.

Durant le peu de temps qu'il lui fallut pour arriver à la porte de sa cellule, il s'est rendu compte que le cri était, en fait, venu d'Harry. Il se tordait sur son lit, criant tout en portant ses deux mains à son front.

Patmol aboya à quelques reprises avant de finalement se transformer pour reprendre à sa forme humaine. Il n'attendit pas un instant pour crier. "Harry!"

Plusieurs des prisonniers les plus proches se mirent à crier aussi, protestant contre ce réveil.

Les cris d'Harry prirent soudainement fin et il se réveilla en sursaut, tombant de son lit dans le même temps et atterrissant sur le sol dur de sa cellule. Il resta là pendant un moment, reprenant son souffle.

"Harry? Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Sirius, serrant les barreaux de sa cellule et en regardant vers son filleul. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans ces conditions, la nuit à l'extérieur de la prison ne fournissant aucune lumière, et les torches n'étaient pas allumées.

Harry leva les yeux et Sirius prit une profonde inspiration à la vue du visage d'Harry. Sa cicatrice était enflammée et se détachait vivement sur son visage pâle. Même dans l'obscurité, Sirius pouvait la voir clairement.

«Je vais bien." Répondit Harry, à bout de souffle.

Lentement, les cris de protestations des autres prisonniers diminuèrent et finirent par disparaitre.

Sirius s'assit près de la porte de sa cellule. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il.

Harry rampa et réussit à s'assoir le plus près possible de Sirius. Il croisa le bras sur son torse tout en frottant sa cicatrice.

"Je ne sais pas. C'était un rêve, je crois. Ou une vision. Ça m'est déjà arrivé une ou deux fois. Dumbledore dit que j'ai une connexion à Voldemort. J'avais déjà vu dans son esprit avant.»

"Tu as pu voir dans l'esprit de Voldemort?" Demanda Sirius, pâlissant.

Harry hocha la tête. «Chaque fois que ma cicatrice brûle, comme maintenant,"

Il y eu un silence entre eux et Sirius espérait que les prisonniers autour d'eux n'écoutaient pas réellement leur conversation. Ils étaient presque tous des partisans de Voldemort, après tout.

"Qu'as-tu vu?" Murmura Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. "Voldemort torturait un de ses disciples. Un plan qu'il a mis en place n'a pas fonctionné. Il est en colère,"

Sirius regarda Harry, les yeux écarquillés. "Quel est le plan?"

Harry haussa les épaules. «Aucune idée»

Sirius étudia le visage d'Harry, qui était à moitié caché dans l'ombre. "Ca semblait douloureux»

Harry frissonna légèrement. «C'est comme si j'étais celui qui est torturé», dit-il doucement.

Sirius ne savait pas comment répondre à cela.

«Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais parlé de ces visions avant?" Demanda Sirius.

«Je ne pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient être si importantes que cela. Je croyais qu'elles avaient disparu. À l'évidence, je me trompais." Répondit Harry, le regard maussade.

Sirius réfléchit, puis demanda : « Et Voldemort peut entrer dans ta tête ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait besoin. Il a déjà réussi à m'enfermer et ainsi me mettre à l'écart », dit Harry amèrement.

« Pas pour longtemps », répondit Sirius, rappelant ainsi à Harry leur plan qui était déjà presque en place pour s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Harry acquiesça reprenant un peu courage et un petit sourire traversant son visage à la pensée de l'évasion imminente.

HPHPHPHPHPH

"Hé, Potter !"

Harry leva les yeux, interrompant la conversation avec son parrain.

Sirius avait l'air ennuyé.

"Vous avez eu des visions dernièrement ?" L'un des autres prisonniers demanda.

"C'est notre Maître qui vient pour nous ?" Demanda un autre.

"Où tu as vu quelqu'un être torturé ?" Un troisième demanda avec enthousiasme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et décida de les ignorer. C'était tellement typique de leur part. La vision qu'Harry avait eue la semaine précédente avait suscité beaucoup de railleries des prisonniers situés près de leurs cellules. Comme ils étaient encerclés par des Mangemorts, des nouvelles de leur maître étaient toujours de bonnes nouvelles pour eux. Ils avaient été extatiques toute la journée quand Harry avait expliqué à Sirius la renaissance de Voldemort, même si la plupart d'entre eux le savaient déjà à cause de leurs marques des ténèbres.

« Encore un peu de patience, Harry. Bientôt, nous serons hors d'ici, et eux seront encore coincés là." promit Sirius, regardant amèrement sa cousine, qui caquetait à nouveau.

« Je sais, Sirius. Parfois, je pense que tu es plus ennuyé par leurs railleries que moi. Peut-être que je suis juste habitué à ça."

"Ou peut-être que je suis juste un chien de nature et que je suis protecteur vis-à-vis de toi. » suggéra Sirius, regardant toujours Bellatrix.

"Détends-toi, Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour vraiment nous faire du mal," dit Harry, puis, voyant le regard que lui offrit Sirius, il se ravisa : « Pour l'instant, en tout cas. "

"Tu as raison", dit Sirius en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, mais il abandonna à mi-chemin, sa main coincée par les nœuds qui s'étaient formés.

Harry s'adossa à son lit et demanda : « Que penses-tu qu'Hermione est en train de faire maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il.

C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient mis en plus et auquel ils s'adonnaient souvent. Sirius gardait une trace du temps qui passe en réalisant des marques sur le mur de sa cellule, et ils pouvaient deviner l'heure qu'il était en observant la quantité de lumière entrant par la fenêtre de Sirius.

"Vu que nous sommes fin Juin, elle est probablement avec sa famille pour l'été», répondit Sirius.

"Elle est certainement en train de commenter ses notes avec ses parents. »

« C'était son année de BUSE», rappela Sirius.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Elle attend alors surement avec impatience les résultats,» murmura Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Il se demanda maintenant ce quels auraient été ses résultats aux BUSE s'il n'avait pas été arrêté.

«Je me demande si elle va revenir l'an prochain », déclara Harry.

"Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ?" Demanda Sirius.

Harry regarda Sirius. « Elle m'a dit une fois, en troisième année, que ses parents pensaient que le monde des sorciers était trop dangereux et que si Ron et moi n'étions pas là, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle irait encore à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas d'autres amis, mise à part peut-être Ginny, "

Sirius soupira : «Elle se serait bien entendu avec Remus. Ils ont tous les deux perdus tous leurs amis d'un seul coup. »

Harry acquiesça légèrement. Oui, il était sûr qu'Hermione et Remus s'entendraient très bien. C'était bien dommage qu'ils n'auraient probablement jamais la chance de se rencontrer.

Le bloc de cellule entier se tut soudain tandis qu'un Détraqueur entra dans le couloir.

Reculant dans sa cellule, Harry se raidit. En face de lui, Sirius se transforma en Patmol et se cacha sous son lit à nouveau.

Les deux étaient impatients d'être en mesure d'échapper à cette prison.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, cela fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plait.

A bientôt pour la suite


End file.
